Ikuto Tsukiyomi
by amutolove100
Summary: No entiendo como paso, como me pude enamorar de un pervertido que se la pasa molestandome. *AMUTO* NO SE HACER RESUMENES, PERO PORFAVOR LEAN ESTE ONE-SHOOT


**Hola se que todavía no eh subido el quinto capítulo de ****amuto una historia de amor inevitable ****pero se me ocurrió de repente este one-shoot que espero les guste es muy corto y todo está narrado por Amu  
Así que sin más interrupciones aquí este pequeño one-shoot  
SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE, SI NO A ****PEACH-PIT**** SOLO ESTE ONE-SHOOT ES MIO **

**IKUTO TSUKIYOMI**

No entiendo porque o el como paso ¿se preguntaran de que hablo? ¿cierto? Pues de nada mas ni nada menos que del gran Ikuto Tsukiyomi que se a dado a la tarea de molestarme, de ponerme confundida, nerviosa.  
No comprendo cuando me acabe enamorando de ese neko-heitai, acaso me lanzo un hechizo, acepto que es guapo pero esa no es razón para enamorarme de el, quien en su santo juicio se enamora de alguien que le molesta y comporta como un pervertido, aunque a veces me ayuda en mis problemas y siempre esta conmigo para consolarme, como lo hizo la vez que Tadase me corto solo porque se dio cuenta de que no le gustaban las mujeres y decidió dedicarse a buscar a un hombre como el, eso me partió el alma, Ikuto cuando se entero maldijo a Tadase y se convirtió en mi almohada de lagrimas, no le importo que mojase su camisa me dijo que no valia la pena llorar por alguien como Tadase y tenia razón, me dispuse a dejar de llorar por alguien que ni siquiera amaba además de ser un completo gay con razón se lleva tan bien con las mujeres, se comporta como una, Ikuto y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común ,pensé que con Ikuto solo tendría una muy buena amistad pero resulto que el se enamoro de mi, no creía que alguien como el se fijara en alguien como yo, ¿Qué como lo supe? Te lo contare: **  
FLASHBACK**  
Ikuto como siempre se colo por mi balcón y yo como siempre de tonta dejo abierta la ventana, me invito a salir y yo acepte gustosa me llevo a el parque de diversiones al que tanto me encantaba ir con el, lo note un poco raro, no me había molestado, se veía pensativo y parececia estar dudando, no sabia sobre que y tenia una gran intriga, asi que le hable  
-nee Ikuto en que estas pensando-  
-quieres saberlo _Amu_- lo dijo diciendo mi nombre de lo mas sensual que lo podía decir, me sonroje al instante y asentí, Ikuto me acorralo hacia la pareded poniendo sus brazos de cada lado de dode yo estaba para que evitara escapar, me miro como todo un pervertido, se acerco a mi oído y susurro  
-_que…me…gusta…ria…tenerte…en…mi…cama-_dijo con su común voz sensual y quito sus brazos, yo lo iba a golpear cuando comenzó a reírse otra vez había caído en una de sus bromas y volvió a acorralarme contra la pared  
_-_Amu ahora si voy enserio-dijo antes de acercarse a mi oído  
-_me...gustas…mucho…Amu-_me quede helada Ikuto me quería y dijo que mucho  
-Ikuto ¿estas hablando en serio?-pregunte  
-te dije que iba enserio-me dijo Ikuto un poco molesto  
-es que como siempre me haces bromas, pensé que esa también era una-dije un poco tranquila

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Fue apartir de ahí que salimos mas seguido y sabia mas de Ikuto, fue ahí cuando me empezó a gustar mas de lo que ya me gustaba, aunque no dejaba de molestarme y al parecer se convirtió en su hobby favorito, asi pasamos 2 meses, el me invito al cine y ya adentro:  
-_Amu_-me dijo Ikuto con su típico tono  
-nani-respondi yo  
-quieres ser mi novia-me dijo Ikuto serio, en ese momento supe que no era una broma y le sonreí  
-claro que si-le dije y lo habrase, supe que el había sonreído y me correspondió el abrazo  
-Amu hoy ire a hablar con tus padres- me dijo  
-para que-dije con duda  
-para que aprueben que seas mi novia-me dijo con una sonrisa  
-de acuerdo-le sonreí

**EN CASA**

-Ikuto que bueno verte-dijo mi mama  
-IKUTO ¿Quién es ese?-dijo mi padre desde la planta de arriba y bajo corriendo  
-cariño ven-dijo mi mama a mi papa, y asi hizo  
-papa te presento a Ikuto- dije muy alegre  
-AMU PORQUE TRAES A ESTE HOMBRE A LA CASA-dijo haciendo un berrinche  
-disculpen Sr. Y Sra. Hinamori eh venido aquí para pedirles que dejen a Amu ser mi novia-dijo Ikuto comportándose como un caballero  
-Amu quieres a Ikuto-me dijo mi madre  
-si-dije firmemente  
-papa que opinas-le dijo mi mama a mi papa con su típica voz dulce  
-no voy a permitir que me quiten a mi Amu otra vez-dijo parando su berrinche  
-papa´ por favor-le dije en forma de suplica  
-cariño yo conozco a Ikuto y sé que va a cuidar bien de Amu-dijo mi mama´ tratando de convencerlo, sabíamos que en algún momento íbamos a convencerlo  
-de acuerdo, pero si TU le haces algo a mi Amu te arrepentirás-dijo y señalo a Ikuto  
-no se preocupen que no dejare que le pase nada a Amu, yo la amo y la voy a proteger muy bien-dijo volteándome a ver con una sonrisa muy sincera y yo se la devolví.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi me pregunto que otras sorpresas me traeras y que otras felicidades y alegrías me daras, en eso se me acerca y me da un beso, el cual yo correspondi  
-Ikuto te amo-dije tiernamente  
-y yo a ti _Amu_- dijo volviéndome a besar

Ikuto te amo y siempre lo hare

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shoot se que no es perfecto, ni nada y también que no soy muy buena escritora, lo único que quiero es que les guste y me dejen un review para saber en que puedo mejorar**


End file.
